Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 6/4/17 - 6/10/17
Week of 6/4/17 - 6/10/17 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *6/4/17 - 6am - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Guided Muscle/Grey Hounded Hare/Hairied and Hurried *6/4/17 - 1am - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top *6/5/17 - 6am - Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars *6/5/17 - 4pm - Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *6/5/17 - 1am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud *6/6/17 - 6am - Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home *6/6/17 - 4pm - Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage *6/6/17 - 1am - Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack *6/7/17 - 6am - Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh *6/7/17 - 4pm - Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z *6/7/17 - 1am - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton *6/8/17 - 6am - Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse *6/8/17 - 4pm - Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go *6/8/17 - 1am - Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Dumb Patrol/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare *6/9/17 - 6am - Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Riding Rabbit/Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle *6/9/17 - 4pm - Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry! *6/9/17 - 1am - Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Egg Scramble, An *6/10/17 - 6am - Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner *6/10/17 - 1am - Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Goldimouse and the Three Cats THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *6/4/17 - 1:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *6/4/17 - 2pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *6/4/17 - 10pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *6/4/17 - 10:30pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *6/5/17 - 10pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *6/5/17 - 10:30pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *6/6/17 - 10pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *6/6/17 - 10:30pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *6/7/17 - 10pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *6/7/17 - 10:30pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *6/8/17 - 10pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *6/8/17 - 10:30pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *6/9/17 - 10pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *6/9/17 - 10:30pm - El Dia de los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *6/10/17 - 10pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *6/10/17 - 10:30pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker